Mondscheinsonate
by Timebird
Summary: ACHTUNG: SPOILER BREAKING DAWN! Die Geschichte beginnt mit dem nächtlichen Bad von Bella und Edward am Strand von Isle Esme und erzählt, was anschließend geschah.
1. Author's Note

-1Dies ist eine Geschichte für alle enttäuschten Leser, die völlig perplex darüber waren (so wie ich), dass die Hochzeitsnacht von Bella und Edward einfach zu einem großen Teil übersprungen wurde, nachdem man so lange Zeit darauf neugierig gemacht wurde, ob und wie die beiden es denn nun doch noch schaffen Bellas letzten "menschlichen" Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen.


	2. Schwimmen im Mondschein

-1Hier stand ich nun also, leicht zitternd vor Nervosität und Neugierde, unsicher, was mich erwarten würde, angespannt und erwartungsvoll, aber vor allem nackt. Gerade hatte ich das Badetuch, das meinen Körper bedeckt hatte, zu Edwards Kleidung in den weichen Sand gelegt, woher hatte ich bloß den Mut dazu genommen? Obwohl er mit dem Rücken zu mir und ein ganzes Stück entfernt im seichten Wasser stand, musste ich einem starken Drang mir das Badetuch wieder umzulegen und zurück ins Haus zu rennen widerstehen. Ich hatte es so gewollt, er tat das alles nur mir zu Liebe. Wie würde das aussehen, wenn ich jetzt einen Rückzieher machte? Diese Blöße konnte ich mir nicht geben und wenn ich auf mein Herz horchte, wollte ich auch nichts sehnlicher als ihn endlich ganz für mich zu haben. Eine warme Brise umschmeichelte meine nackte Haut und ließ mich leicht erschaudern, obwohl sie alles andere als kalt und unangenehm war. Jetzt oder nie! Langsamen Schrittes begab auch ich mich ins Wasser, entgegen meiner Erwartung war es, selbst jetzt zu dieser fortgeschrittenen Stunde, angenehm warm. Obgleich ich mich bemühte so wenig Geräusche wie nur möglich zu machen, war ich mir doch bewusst, dass er mich kommen hören musste, man konnte sich nicht an ihn heranschleichen. Unmöglich! Gnädigerweise hatte er sich immer noch nicht zu mir umgewandt. Jetzt hatte ich ihn fast erreicht, wenn ich meinen Arm ausstrecken würde, könnte ich ihn berühren. Ich wollte nichts lieber als das, alles in meinem Körper sehnte sich danach, und doch zögerte ich nun. Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft, so übertrieben, dass, sollte mein Geplansche tatsächlich unbemerkt geblieben sein, natürlich wusste ich, dass dem nicht so war, er das jetzt auf jeden Fall gehört haben musste. Unsicher hob ich meinen Arm und legte ihm meine linke Hand auf die Schulter. Seine Haut war kalt, wie immer und doch war die Berührung so elektrisierend, das mir schlagartig ganz warm wurde. Er wandte mir sofort sein Gesicht zu, dann drehte er sich ganz zu mir. Seine goldenen Augen sahen in meine, aber ich sah nicht, was ich gehofft hatte in ihnen zu finden. Keine Leidenschaft, noch nicht einmal Neugier, nur Unsicherheit und…Angst. Ich erschrak, sollte ich so falsch gelegen haben mit meiner Entscheidung? Das Bisschen Mut, das ich mir bewahrt hatte, um wenigstens verführerisch zu tun, natürlich wusste ich, dass das das Höchste war, was ich versuchen konnte, hatte sich mit einem Mal in Luft aufgelöst. Das fehlte mir gerade noch, ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie es die Koffer packte und sich verabschiedete. Resigniert ließ ich meinen Arm sinken und blickte nach rechts, dorthin, wo der schwarze Ozean sich mit dem Horizont vereinigte. Und plötzlich war mir kalt, obwohl die Luft und das Wasser ihr Bestes getan hatten, das zu verhindern. Ich musste auf einmal Tränen zurückkämpfen, die ohne Vorwarnung in meine Augen traten. Eine von ihnen rann verstohlen meine Wange hinab und ich hoffte inständig, dass er es nicht bemerken würde. Doch bevor ich sie wegwischen oder sie ihren Weg in die Fluten des Meeres vollenden konnte, war Edwards Hand an meiner Wange um sie fortzuwischen. Ich sah ihn an, wohl so wie auch ein geprügelter Hund seinen Herren angesehen hätte, und ein paar Tränen mehr erkämpften sich ihren Weg. Ich nahm seine Hand in meine, ließ sie aber an dem Platz an meiner Wange verharren und legte meinen Kopf in seine und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es machte mich wütend, dass ich die Tränen nicht aufhalten konnte und sie unweigerlich weiter flossen. Da spürte ich seine andere Hand unter meinem Kinn, die mich so zwang ihn anzusehen. Ich öffnete die Augen, der Mond ließ seine feinen Züge noch bleicher aussehen als sonst. Und da sah ich, dass er den Ansatz eines Lächelns versuchte, wohl nur um mich aufzuheitern, mir etwas Mut wiederzugeben, aber er lächelte, das war alles, was zählte, mehr brauchte ich für den Augenblick nicht. Er sah an mir herab und sein Lächeln wurde etwas ehrlicher und wärmer. In diesem Augenblick wurde mir klar, dass die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit des Meeres nur die untere Hälfte meines Körpers versteckte. Oberhalb meines Bauchnabels war das Buffet eröffnet, innerlich lachte ich bitter als mir die bittere Zweideutigkeit dieses Gedankens bewusst wurde und mein Herz legte einen Zahn zu. Ich war seinem Blick gefolgt, an mir hinab, mein Busen, der sich etwas zu schnell hob und senkte, weil ich mit einem Mal wieder so aufgeregt war, meine Haut, die im Mondschein fast so weiß war wie seine. Ich ließ meine Augen wieder hoch wandern und hoffte, dass er mir folgen würde, aber er mustere meinen Körper weiterhin eingehend, fasziniert und…hungrig? Ich schob den letzten Gedanken so schnell es ging beiseite und schluckte einmal kräftig. Er sah mich kurz an und streichelte über meine Wange, ehe er seinen Blick abermals senkte. Und da wurde mir klar, dass er mich augenblicklich nur mit den Augen eines Mannes betrachtete, nicht wie ein Tier, das seine Beute anvisiert. Eigentlich hätte mich das beruhigen sollen, doch urplötzlich wurde mir heiß und ich konnte fühlen, wie meine Wangen sich röteten. Ich hoffte, dass die Nacht es verbergen würde, aber er hatte es schon bemerkt. Lachend ließ er seine Hand von meiner Wange sinken, er beugte sich hinab zu mir, so dass seine Lippen ganz nah an meinem Ohr waren.

"Du bist wunderschön, Bella.", hauchte er und sein Atem auf meiner Haut verursachte eine wohlige Gänsehaut. Ganz sacht streichelte er über meinen Busen, was ein richtiges Zittern zur Folge hatte, Verlangen nach mehr wurde laut in mir. Auch ich begann mit meinen Fingern über seinen Oberkörper zu fahren. Und ich wusste, dass es sich auch für ihn schön anfühlte, obwohl sein Blick, mit dem er mich jetzt wieder ansah, alles andere als überzeugt war. Endlich brachte ich den Mut auf ihn zu küssen, erst zaghaft, dann mit wachsender Leidenschaft, ich schlang beide Arme um seinen marmornen Körper und drückte mich ganz fest an ihn. Da wurde mir klar, dass das Meer augenblicklich zwar versuchte gewisse Dinge zu verbergen, aber meinen Körper nicht täuschen konnte: Unten herum waren wir beide genauso nackt wie oben herum. Ich lachte ein verdorbenes, wissendes Lächeln.

"Was ist?" , fragte Edward.

"Ach, nichts." , ich schmunzelte noch immer und versuchte die Nähe zu ihm in mir aufzusaugen, unwillkürlich presste ich mich noch enger an ihn, so dass er jetzt vielleicht erahnen konnte, welche Gedanken in meinem Kopf geisterten. Ich hatte meinen Mund leicht geöffnet und hatte ihn an seine Brust gelegt. Sacht fuhr ich mit den Lippen über seinen Körper, als ich ihn abermals ansah, hatte er die Augen geschlossen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war jetzt zufrieden und entspannt, dennoch war ich mir sicher, dass, wenn er noch einen Herzschlag gehabt hätte, sich dieser spätestens jetzt auch beschleunigt hätte. Warum ich mir dessen so sicher war? Nun ja, ich wusste es eben, beziehungsweise ich fühlte es unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche. Ich lächelte. Mit der Zunge fuhr ich ganz leicht über seine Brust. Das war das erste Mal, dass ein gepresster Seufzer seinen Lippen entfuhr. Allein dieses Geräusch ließ die Hitze in meinem Inneren noch stärker werden und ich spürte ein entferntes, hoffnungsvoll wartendes Kribbeln, irgendwo heimisch in der unteren Hälfte meines Körpers werden. Ich ließ meine Zunge weiter auf Erkundungstour gehen und schaffte es, etwas von meiner Schüchternheit hinter mir zu lassen, angespornt von Edwards, jetzt häufiger hervorstoßenden Seufzern, die mich geradezu wahnsinnig zu machen schienen. Ich merkte plötzlich, dass er mich zurück hielt.

"Warte, Bella, nicht ganz so schnell."

Er hielt auf beiden Seiten meine Oberarme fest und schaffte es so wieder einen Zwischenraum zwischen uns zu schaffen. Ich wollte das nicht, ich wollte für immer in seinen Armen sein. Und doch wusste ich, dass ich jetzt augenblicklich keinen Fehler machen durfte, also gehorchte ich. Ich hatte keine Angst mehr, dass er mir weh tun oder die Beherrschung verlieren könnte, ich hatte nur Angst, dass er selbst diese Möglichkeiten ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen könnte. Würde er zu dieser Überzeugung kommen, dann wäre es vor bei, heute bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich sein würde wie er, dem Tag, da er mich nicht mehr verletzen konnte. Aber mein menschlicher Körper sehnte sich nach dieser Erfahrung, wollte lernen und fühlen, wollte verstehen. Erinnerungen sammeln, die ich zwar nicht mit ins Grab nehmen würde, sondern vielmehr mit auf die andere Seite, an die ich mich erinnern konnte, wenn ich die verbotene Tür geöffnet hatte und nicht mehr zurückkonnte. Irgendwo am Rande der Wahrnehmung stellte ich fest, dass sich der Griff an meinen Armen schmerzhaft verstärkt hatte, Edwards Gesicht war steinhart, er hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen, aber er sah angespannt und konzentriert aus, er atmete bewusst tief ein und aus. Jetzt spürte ich doch wieder so etwas wie leichte Panik in mir aufsteigen.

"Edward…" , flüsterte ich, doch er reagierte noch nicht einmal. Ich versuchte es ein zweites Mal, abrupt öffnete er die Augen und entließ mich sofort aus seinem eisernen Griff.

"Es tut mir leid." , sagte er schuldbewusst, als er feststellen musste, wie stark er mich festgehalten hatte, mich kümmerte es wenig und das versuchte ich ihm mit einer wohlwollenden Kopfbewegung zu verstehen zu geben. Ich lächelte ihn an, zaghaft zwar, aber ich hoffte insgeheim, dass es ihn an meine Absichten erinnern würde. Ich streichelte über seine Wange, er hielt mich auf, was einer Ohrfeige gleichkam.

"Die Nacht ist noch jung" , sagte er, "lass mir noch etwas Zeit."

Er begann sacht mit einer Hand meinen nackten Körper mit Wasser zu beträufeln und verfolgte voller Faszination die Wassertropfen, die von meinem Busen abperlten. Dann ließ er sich rückwärts ins Wasser fallen und dennoch tauchte er fast geräuschlos in die finsteren Fluten ein. Noch während ich meinen Gedanken nachhing und überlegte, wie ich mich verhalten sollte, Pläne für mein weiteres Vorgehen schmiedete, aber allesamt wieder verwarf, traf mich völlig unvorbereitet eine riesige Welle Nass. Ich holte tief Luft und kniff ein paar Mal die Augen auf und zu, jetzt war ich überall klitschnass, meine Haare hingen an mir herab wie ein alter Mopp. Hatte ich jemals auch nur annährend verführerisch ausgesehen, so war das spätestens jetzt nicht mehr der Fall. Ich hörte Edwards sarkastisches Lachen und für einen Moment überkam mich blinde Wut. Ich startete einen Gegenangriff, auch ihn traf das Wasser überraschend, obwohl ich nicht eine solche Welle wie er verursachen konnte. Mein ist die Rache, dachte ich zufrieden und lachte in mich hinein. Er kam plötzlich blitzartig auf mich zu, doch ich erkannte seine Absichten, bevor er sie umsetzen konnte. Ich war mir sicher, dass er versuchen wollte mich zu schubsen, auf dass ich unkontrolliert umkippen und geräuschvoll auf dem Wasser aufplatschen und untertauchen würde. Aber Fehlanzeige, dieses eine Mal war ich schneller! Bevor er dazu kam mein Gleichgewicht zu verunsichern, schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals, bemerkte etwas belustigt, wie perplex er war, und suchte seine Lippen. Ich war so stürmisch gewesen, dass wir gemeinsam umfielen, ich löste meinen Mund von seinem, wobei meine Arme aber immer noch seinen Körper umschlungen hielten. Ich strahlte ihn an und auch er lächelte jetzt. Zärtlich strich er mir die Haarsträhnen, die in meinem Gesicht hingen, hinter mein Ohr.

"Ich liebe Dich, mein kleiner Vampir." , ich kicherte und er rollte die Augen und spritze mich erneut nass, doch ich schenkte diesem erneuten Angriff wenig Beobachtung. Er fasste meinen Hinterkopf, zog mich zu sich und küsste meine Stirn, dann befreite er sich aus meinem Griff und begann gen Strand zu schwimmen. Etwas überrumpelt sah ich ihm einen Moment nach, ehe ich nachhaken konnte.

"Wohin gehst Du?" , rief ich. Er stand bereits wieder auf seinen Beinen als er sich zu mir umwandte.

"Ins Bett." , antwortete er ohne auch nur den Hauch von Zweideutigkeit und doch wusste ich, dass er ganz sicher nicht zum schlafen dorthin ging, nur primitive Lebensformen wie ich brauchten so etwas Überflüssiges wie Schlaf.

"Soll ich mitkommen?" , fragte ich etwas belustigt.

"Nun ja, Deine Seele ist sowieso bereits verloren, ich wüsste also nicht, was dagegen spricht." Ich konnte es im fahlen Mondlicht nicht genau erkennen, aber ich war mir fast sicher, dass er das schiefe Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte, das mich noch immer dahinschmelzen ließ. Bevor ich den Strand erreichen konnte, hatte er längst das Haus betreten und war aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden.


	3. Spielereien

Ich hob mein Badetuch vom Boden auf und rubbelte mich trocken, dann setzte ich meinen Weg fort. Im Haus war es stickiger als draußen, die Hitze des Tages hatte es sich in den Zimmern bequem gemacht. Während ich versuchte, Edward zu entdecken, ließ ich das Badetuch auf einem Stuhl zurück und ging Schritt für Schritt weiter. In der Tür zum Schlafzimmer blieb ich stehen. Am anderen Ende des Raumes stand das riesige weiße Bett und dort lag er, inmitten von unzähligen Kissen, auf der Seite, den Kopf auf seinen angewinkelten Arm gestützt und beobachtete mich aufmerksam. Plötzlich machte mein Herz einen Aussetzer bevor es zu einer Rekordgeschwindigkeit ansetze. Seine Schönheit raubte mir den Atem, aber vor allem auch die Tatsache, dass ich kurz davor war, meine Unschuld zu verlieren. Es war alles vergessen, die Vampirgeschichten, die Unsterblichkeit, die Gefahr, der ich mich aussetze, wenn die Beute versuchte den Jäger zu verführen, ich war nur ein Teenager, dessen Wangen glühten, weil er Hals über Kopf verliebt war. Wahrlich: Das höchste Gefühl auf Erden! Ich war mir bewusst, dass ich ihn anstarrte, jede einzelne Kleinigkeit seines perfekten Körpers, meine Augen wurden schließlich von seinem Blick gefangen und ich merkte, dass ich schon wieder rot wurde. Ich lächelte schuldbewusst.

"Was ist?" , wollte er wissen, es klang ehrlich neugierig.

"Du bist nackt." , stellte ich trocken fest.

"Tatsächlich?" , er sah an sich hinab, "Jetzt, wo Du es sagst, fällt's mir auch auf."

Er sah mich wieder mit seinem schiefen Lächeln an und die verdammte Ironie stand ihm so offensichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass ich mir der Überflüssigkeit meiner Bemerkung überdeutlich bewusst wurde.

"Übrigens, Du bist auch nackt." , schob er nach und grinste.

Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, wie mein Körper es immer wieder schaffen konnte, dass meine Wangen noch heißer glühten, ich war mir fast sicher, dass man sie in dem Zimmer, das nur vom Mondschein leicht erhellt wurde, leuchten sehen musste. Unschlüssig trat ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während ich hoffte, dass der Türrahmen mich vor allen Gefahren, die diese Welt noch für mich parat hielt, bewahren würde. Edward klopfte schließlich mit seiner flachen Hand auf den freien Platz vor ihm. Ich schluckte, dann setzte ich mich in Bewegung und versuchte so gut es ging mein Denken abzuschalten, womit ich nur wenig Erfolg hatte. Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so viele Kissen auf einem Haufen gesehen. Ich legte mich zu Edward, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und musterte skeptisch die weißen Berge um uns herum.

"Sie dienen nur Deiner Sicherheit, Bella." , erklärte er, "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Du irgendwelche schlimmeren Verletzungen davonträgst."

"Wow, das klingt geradezu so, als sei es unvermeidlich ohne irgendwelche Verletzungen aus der Sache herauszukommen."

Es sollte eigentlich witzig sein, aber er senkte schuldbewusst seinen Blick.

"Bella, ich habe Dir gesagt, dass es gefährlich ist, dass ich nicht weiß, was passieren wird."

"Hey, das Risiko geh ich ein!" , verkündete ich scherzhaft.

"Ich würde Dir niemals absichtlich wehtun, vergiss das nie, ganz gleich, was heute Nacht passiert." , er war sehr ernst, während er das sagte.

"Ich verspreche es." , flüsterte ich und dann küsste ich ihn.

Seine Lippen schmeckten nach Meersalz. Seine eisigen Hände streichelten über meinen Rücken und hinterließen brennende Spuren von Leidenschaft auf meiner Haut. Er ließ von meinen Lippen ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Haar. Ich schloss die Augen und konnte hören, wie er ganz tief meinen Duft in sich aufsaugte. Sanft drehte er mich auf den Rücken und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen so sanft als wären es Federn über meinen Körper. Angenehmes Frösteln durchfuhr mich. Ganz vorsichtig folgten seine Lippen den Pfaden, die seine Finger gezogen hatten. Ich wurde fast verrückt, alles in mir schrie geradezu nach intensiveren Liebkosungen und doch gab es augenblicklich nicht erotischeres als so zärtlich von ihm berührt zu werden. Und doch, nach einiger Zeit, wurden alle meine Wünsche erfüllt: Seine Küsse auf meiner Haut wurden fordernder, ließen jetzt auch seine Zunge an der Entdeckungsreise teilhaben, während seine zärtlichen Finger provozierend über die Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel strichen, hinauf und wieder hinab, immer wieder. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie in die Nähe meines Unterleibes kamen, hielt ich gespannt den Atem an, ob er es endlich wagen würde ihren Weg zu vollenden. Nach einiger Zeit kam ich allerdings zu dem Schluss, dass er gar nicht mit sich rang, diesen letzten Schritt zu tun. Jedes Mal, wenn es wieder beinahe so weit gewesen wäre, und ich ihn flehend und sehnsüchtig ansah, lächelte er triumphierend sein schiefes Lächeln. Und da wurde mir klar, dass er mit mir spielte, dass er wusste, wie sehr sich alles in mir nach seinen Berührungen an meiner empfindlichsten Stelle sehnte. Und er war so gut darin, alles, was er tat, steigerte nur noch mein Verlangen nach ihm.

Als er abermals meine Lippen suchte war er fordernd, aber nicht grob, er küsste sich meinen Hals hinab zu meinem Busen, als endlich die Erlösung kam, auf die ich so lange gehofft hatte. Seine langen Finger waren endlich meinen stillen Rufen gefolgt und platzierten sich auf meinem Venushügel. Ein lustvoller Seufzer entfuhr meinen Lippen als mein Körper seine intime Berührung würdigte. Er hielt inne, seine Hand dort, wo sie jetzt ruhte, war alles, was ich mir augenblicklich gewünscht hatte, und doch tat sich gleichzeitig die Erkenntnis auf, dass es noch soviel mehr zu erleben gab, dass das Verlangen noch höher getrieben werden konnte, dass die Erlösung längst nicht in diesem einen Handgriff zu finden war. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig setzte sich seine Hand in Bewegung, ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und versuchte das Stöhnen, das unaufhaltsam meine Kehle hochkroch, zu unterdrücken, aber vergebens, die Gefühle, die er auslöste, waren zu mächtig, als das ich ihnen hätte widerstehen können. Seine Hand vollführte gekonnte Bewegungen, unter denen ich mich wand wie eine sündhafte Schlange. Meine Hände hatte ich neben meinem Kopf ekstatisch in ein Kissen gekrallt. Ich verharrte für einen Moment. Seine geöffneten Lippen waren an meinem Hals zu Ruhe gekommen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Atem ging schwer, während seine Zunge über die Stelle strich, unter der ich meinen Puls pulsieren spüren konnte. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und mein Herz hämmerte gegen meine Brust. Keine Angst, nur erwartungsvolle Neugier und Lust! Außer diesen beiden Empfindungen gab es nicht auf der Welt. Der Strand, der Mond, das Zimmer, alles verblasste, nur er und ich an der Schwelle zu meiner Unsterblichkeit. Ich ersehnte seinen Biss, sein Atem an meinem Hals steigerte nur noch mein Begehren. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Seine Zähne waren an meiner Kehle, ich konnte sie spüren und das machte mich ganz verrückt.

Für den Moment gab es nur das Eine: Seine Zunge und seine Zähne über meiner Halsschlagader, aber dann wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit woanders hingelenkt. Vorsichtig hatten sich seine Finger weiter unten Zugang verschafft. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles, als er mit seinen erfahrenen Bewegungen fortfuhr. Sein Mund hatte sich wieder von meinem Hals getrennt und fuhr mit den Liebkosungen meines Oberkörpers fort. Ich spürte, wie er unter meinen lustvollen Seufzern lächelte und da wurde mir klar, dass auch die Geschichte mit meiner Kehle nur Teil seines Spiels gewesen waren. Ich kam mir für einen kurzen Augenblick recht albern vor, dass ich geglaubt hatte, er würde mir einfach so auch noch meinen zweiten Wunsch erfüllen. Dann wurde weiter unten in meinem Körper eine Dynamitschnur gezündet und alles Denken erlosch. Ich konnte nur noch fühlen: Seine Zunge auf meiner Haut und das Ziehen irgendwo tiefer, dass sich immer mehr steigerte. Niemals zuvor in meinem Leben hatte ich so gefühlt wie jetzt, alles in mir schrie nach der Erlösung, die unweigerlich bevor stand. Ich wand mich unter seiner Hand und stöhnte, bis etwas in mir explodierte. Danach war es still, nur mein Herz, das gegen meinen Brustkorb hämmerte, gab dem halbdunklen Raum seine eigene rhythmische Melodie. Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis es allmählich begann sich wieder zu beruhigen.


	4. Erklärungen

Ich bewegte mich nicht und meine Augen waren geschlossen, während ich darauf wartete, dass meine Maschine von ihren Hochtouren wieder herunterfuhr. Ich war absolut entspannt und glücklich und ein Lächeln, das ich nicht abschalten konnte, umspielte meine Lippen. So lag ich eine ganze Weile bis mein Atem wieder normal ging und mein Denken wieder einsetze. Die erschreckende Erkenntnis, dass ich mit meinem Lächeln ziemlich dämlich aussehen musste, durchzuckte mich, also schlug ich die Augen auf. Edward hatte seinen Kopf wieder auf seinen Arm gestützt und sah mich schief an.

"Wow, das war…interessant." , offenbarte er mir.

"Wie lange beobachtest Du mich schon so?"

"Seit Du Dich das letzte Mal aufgebäumt hast und zurück in die Kissen gesunken bist." , er grinste schelmisch und ich war schockiert über seine ehrliche und bloßstellende Antwort.

Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte den Weg zurück in die Gedankenlosigkeit finden, doch der Schacht war längst eingestürzt. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wann ich je größere Scham als in diesem Moment empfunden hatte, am liebsten hätte ich mich in Luft aufgelöst. Ich schloss wieder die Augen um seinem bohrenden Blick nicht standhalten zu müssen.

"Du wirst ja schon wieder rot, Bella." , hörte ich ihn am anderen Ende des Universums belustigt feststellen.

Eine Welle von Wut durchfuhr meinen Körper und ließ meine Muskeln zittern. Ich spürte seine Hand unter meinem Kinn und blinzelte, ehe er mich leidenschaftlich küssen konnte. Ich schloss erneut kurz die Augen und da war sie wieder: die süße Gedankenlosigkeit, die Sehnsucht sich nur auf den Wogen des Fühlens wiegen lassen zu wollen, doch sie war nicht von langer Dauer.

"Da ist absolut nichts, wofür Du Dich schämen musst." , versicherte er mir, jetzt wieder ernst. "Ich habe nie etwas Aufregenderes erlebt, glaub mir, ein Mädchen, das sich mir…"

"Ha!" , unterbrach ich ihn, "Lügner!" , meine Anschuldigung traf ihn völlig unerwartet und vielleicht etwas härter als ich es beabsichtigt hatte.

"Was…?" , er war völlig irritiert.

"Du hast nie etwas Aufregenderes erlebt? Ha, Lüge! Glaubst Du ernsthaft, ich würde Dir abkaufen, dass ich das erste Mädchen bin, mit dem Du auf diese Art zusammen bist, nach all diesen Jahren, nach all diesem…" , ich stockte "…Hintergrundwissen?"

"Bella, ich habe nicht gelogen!" , etwas in seiner Stimme überzeugte mich davon, dass er tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er enttäuscht darüber war, dass ich diese Möglichkeit überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Ich richtete mich auf, setzte mich in den Schneidersitz und umarmte ein großes Kissen.

"Okay, dann möchte ich eine Erklärung." , sagte ich und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm.

"Äh, Erklärung,…wofür?"

Verdammt, warum wollte er unbedingt, dass ich es in Worte fasste?

"Glaubst Du, jeder wäre gleich beim ersten Mal so erfolgreich gewesen wie Du? Dein _Talent _kriegt man sicherlich nicht im Biologieunterricht beigebracht, und wenn Du tausend Jahre die High School besuchst."

Ich wartete auf seine Antwort. Seine goldenen Augen sahen mich an und er lächelte schief:

"Ich war erfolgreich?" , fragte er lausbübisch.

"Jetzt lenk nicht ab, verdammt!"

Er riss sich zusammen, obwohl es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel.

"Da gib es eigentlich nicht viel zu erzählen. Während Alice und Jasper und Rosalie und Emmett einander hatten, hatte ich viel Zeit mich theoretisch weiterzubilden. Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie viele Bücher zu diesem Thema verfasst wurden und…naja, Filme auch." , er lachte ein bösartiges, leises Lachen.

Ich rollte mit den Augen, so dass er es sehen konnte.

"Hey, ich mein Aufklärungsfilme, wissenschaftliche Dokumentationen und so, kein Schmuddelzeug!" , verteidigte er sich.

"Oh ja, na klar."

Wir brachen gemeinsam in ein herzliches Lachen aus. Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich, dass ich ihn mitten im Satz unterbrochen hatte:

"Was wolltest Du eigentlich vorhin sagen?" , fragte ich.

Er wurde sofort wieder ernst und konnte es ohne groß zu überlegen sagen:

"Dass ich nie erleben durfte, dass sich ein Mädchen mir so hingegeben hat wie Du, so leidenschaftlich, ekstatisch, so voller Vertrauen."

Es schwang so etwas wie Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme mit.

"Wie kommt es, dass es in all der Zeit kein anderes Mädchen gab?"

Er zuckte Achseln.

"Weißt Du, früher, als ich noch lebte, da fing man in der Regel nicht so früh wie heute mit solchen Dingen an. Die meisten Menschen warteten damit sogar bis nach der Hochzeit. Und ich war erst siebzehn, ich hatte noch andere Pläne, ich wollte Soldat werden. Wäre das richtige Mädchen gekommen, wäre vielleicht alles anders verlaufen, aber das richtige Mädchen war ja noch gar nicht geboren."

Er zwinkerte mir zu und meine Wangen röteten sich leicht.

"Aber alles kam anders…" , fuhr er fort, "wir wurden krank und ich musste zusehen, wie mein Vater vor meinen Augen starb und meine Mutter im Delirium gegen ihre eigenen Dämonen kämpfte. Und auch ich wurde letztendlich schwächer und schwächer."

Ich nickte verständnisvoll:

"Aber was war in den Jahren danach?"

Er zuckte erneut die Achseln:

"Ich weiß nicht, in der ersten Zeit war der Durst das vorherrschende Bedürfnis, hinter diesem brennenden Verlangen war alles andere dunkel und ganz weit weg. Und danach? Es gab schon Zeiten, in denen ich meine Geschwister beneidete, warum war ich der Einzige, dem niemand an seiner Seite vergönnt war? Aber dann, als die Jahre vergingen, fand ich mich damit ab und widmete mich anderen Interessen. Ich lernte verschiedene Sprachen und studierte die Musik, bis ich irgendwann nicht mehr vermisste, was ich nicht haben konnte…bis heute." , er grinste, "Was mich wieder an meine Frage erinnert: Ich war erfolgreich?"

Ich wandte meinen Kopf, blickte ins Leere und seufzte hörbar. Doch dann besann ich mich einer ehrlichen Antwort, die tief aus meinem Herzen sprach:

"Ja, warst Du." , ich lächelte ihn sanft an und strich ihm über die Wange.

Er sah so aus, als hätte er eine detailreichere Antwort erhofft, aber ich war fest entschlossen ihm keine zu geben.

"Apropos Hingabe" , setzte ich an, "ich werde Dir jetzt Mal zeigen, dass sich alles noch steigern lässt." , ich legte das Kissen bei Seite und begann auf ihn zu zukriechen.

"Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, dass Dir mein Erfolg reicht und Du doch noch zur Vernunft kommst, Bella." , er dachte nur an mein eigenes Wohl, aber mittlerweile konnte er sich selbst nicht mehr so ganz davon überzeugen, dass er diese Erfahrung nicht auch gemeinsam mit mir nicht machen wollte.

"Du hast nicht wirklich gedacht, dass das passiert, oder?!"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht." , gab er zu, er drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte einen Moment gedankenverloren zur Decke.

Der Überraschungseffekt war meiner als ich mein eines Bein über ihn schwang und auf seinem Schoß Platz nahm. Ich stützte mich meinen Händen auf seiner Brust ab und beugte mich hinab zu seinem Ohr.

"Und jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ich nicht noch erfolgreicher sein kann als Du."


	5. Erfahrungen sammeln

Edwards Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte eigentlich nur mein inneres Gefühlschaos wieder, nachdem ich mich auf ihm niedergelassen hatte. Woher war dieser plötzliche Anflug von Wagemut gekommen? Nun, wie auch immer, als ich für den Moment verharrte und zwischen meinen Beinen das spüren konnte, was noch viel härter war als der Rest von Edwards steinernem Körpers, verließ er mich wieder. Wie sollte ich anfangen? Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung, zumindest nicht, was die praktische Ausführung gewisser Tätigkeiten anging. Ich konnte mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen als ich an meine verflossenen Teenie-Tage dachte, da ich mit meiner Freundin voller Neugier, Wissensdurst und Sensationsgeilheit die Themen von Dr. Sommer durchgearbeitet hatte. Wir hatten immer auf dem Boden in meinem Zimmer gelegen und sie uns gegenseitig vorgelesen, bevor wir regelmäßig in pubertierendes Peinlichkeitsgelächter ausgebrochen sind.

Edward sah mich schief an, irgendwie erwartungsvoll, das holte mich in die Gegenwart zurück und ich besann mich meiner herausfordernden Aussage. Nun gut, wollten wir doch mal sehen, ob ich sie auch erfüllen konnte. Nicht denken, nur fühlen, in diesem System lag das Geheimnis, vielleicht konnte ich es schaffen. Ich versuchte ein verführerisches Lächeln bevor ich mich erneut zu ihm hinabsenkte und begann mich seinen Hals hinabzuküssen. Mit meinen Händen hielt ich seine beiden Handgelenke fest, die jetzt neben seinem Kopf lagen. Seine Haut auf meinen Lippen war kalt, ein angenehmer Kontrast zu der Hitze, die seit einiger Zeit Besitz von meinem ganzen Körper ergriffen hatte. Ich ließ seine Arme frei und erhob mich wieder, ich streichelte über seine Brust. Da nahm er meinen Kopf in seine Hände und zog mich zu sich hinab. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und verlangte nach mehr. Er ließ es zu, dass ich mich von seinem Mund löste und ihn ansah. Ein finsteres, böses Lächeln, das sein ganzes Gesicht einnahm, nahm mich gefangen:

"Sei vorsichtig, Bella!" , befahl er mir.

Aber wie er mich so ansah mit diesem teuflischen Lächeln, das mich auf sündhafte Art zu Wachs in seinen Händen machte, erschien mir die Gefahr, der ich mich zweifellos aussetzte, auf erschreckende Weise erregend. Ich sank wieder hinab, küsste seine Brust, ehe ich meiner Zunge erlaubte an dem eisigen Feuer teilzuhaben. Dort, wo ich auf ihm saß konnte ich das Ziehen zwischen meinen Beinen spüren, das immer fordernder und ungeduldiger zu werden schien. Ich wusste, dass dieses Gefühl der Schlüssel dazu war all meine Ängste beiseite zu schieben und tun zu können, wonach ich mich so sehnte, aber augenblicklich noch nicht traute. Ich nahm Edwards Hand und führte sie zu meinem Busen, seine Berührung auf meiner Haut war wie tausende angenehmer Nadelstiche aus Eis. Sofort meldete sich ein unterschwelliges Kribbeln in meiner unteren Körperhälfte, das nun begann Eins mit dem Ziehen zu werden. Ja, so würde es funktionieren! Ich schloss meine Auge und genoss die Pfade, die nun seine beiden Hände auf meinem Busen wanderten. Seine Berührungen wurden fester, je mehr er sich darauf einließ sein Denken auszuschalten, manchmal sogar leicht schmerzhaft, vielleicht wäre das der Punkt gewesen, an dem ich hätte anfangen sollen, mir ernsthaft Gedanken über die möglichen Gefahren zu machen, die dieses Unterfangen mit sich bringen konnte, aber es war genau das, wonach mein Körper verlangte, nichts auf der Welt hätte mich zum Aufhören bewegen können. Mein Atem ging schwerer und ich hatte begonnen mich sanft auf Edwards Schoß zu bewegen. Ich hatte nie etwas Intensiveres erlebt, nie etwas Schöneres gefühlt.

Ich war jetzt soweit den nächsten Schritt zu gehen. Ich griff erneut seine Handgelenke und beugte mich wieder zu seinem Körper hinab, ich war immerhin schon so waghalsig gewesen unterhalb seines Brustkorbs mit meinen Liebkosungen fortzufahren, ich wusste, wohin mein Weg mich führte. Als ich mir dessen bewusst wurde, klopfte mein Herz schneller. Aber ich ließ mich nicht mehr beirren, ich gab seine Hände frei und legte meine auf seine Brust, während ich mich noch eine Etage tiefer hinab küsste. Ich war schüchtern als ich mein Ziel erreicht hatte und meine Küsse waren nicht viel mehr als ein Hauchen. Und dennoch gab mir Edwards schwer gehender Atem eine elektrisierende Bestätigung, die mir den Mut zusprach wagemutiger zu werden. Am Rande meines Bewusstseins nahm ich wahr, dass er krampfhaft seine Finger ins Bettlaken gekrallt hatte, wenig später hörte ich das Zerreißen von Seide. Ich erkannte erst jetzt, dass ich eine Macht besaß, von der ich vorher nichts geahnt hatte. Diese Erkenntnis und das gefährliche Spiel mit dem unbekannten Feuer versetzten mich in einen ekstatischen Rausch. Ich verlor mich ganz in den Zärtlichkeiten, die ich ihm schenken konnte, und wusste, ganz gleich wie unendlich schön seine intimen Berührungen für mich gewesen waren, dass ich gewonnen hatte: Ich war erfolgreicher! Weit entfernt spürte ich so etwas wie Triumph, aber es war fast unmöglich sich auf etwas anderes als auf die Gefühle zu konzentrieren, die voll und ganz Besitz von mir ergriffen hatten. Einige Zeit später begannen meine Lippen den Rückweg hinauf zu seinem Mund anzutreten. Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen, um ihn noch intensiver fühlen und schmecken zu können…und vielleicht auch deshalb, weil ich nach allem, was ich gerade getan hatte, ihm nicht in die seinen sehen wollte.

Ich riss sie ein wenig erschrocken auf als Edward mich hart auf den Rücken drehte und plötzlich über mir war. Ich fürchtete mich nicht, obgleich ich mir bewusst war, dass ich dort, wo er gerade meine Oberarme gepackt hatte, in jedem Fall blaue Flecken davontragen würde, ich war nur ein wenig perplex angesichts seiner überraschenden Handlung. Er hielt plötzlich meine Handgelenke fest, dass ich mich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Ich wollte ihn und es gefiel mir, ihn meinetwegen so unbeherrscht zu sehen. Seine Zunge fuhr über meinen Hals und ich konnte ihn immer wieder tief einatmen hören. Einladend spreizte ich meine Beine, doch ich sah sofort, dass er noch nicht soweit war. Nachdem sein Blick zunächst hinab gewandert war und nun in Gesellschaft seines schiefen Lächelns meine Augen suchte, sah ich, dass er noch immer mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte. Unter seinem eisernen Griff reckte ich meinen Hals empor und suchte seine Lippen. Ich machte ein Hohlkreuz und presste meinen erhitzten Körper gegen seine eisige Haut. Als Folge des starken Kontrasts breitete sich eine wohlige Gänsehaut von der Kontaktstelle über meine ganze Haut aus. Er lächelte mich noch immer an, so dass ich nichts anderes konnte als in die weichen Kissen zurückzusinken, dahin zu schmelzen und gierig abzuwarten, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Aber ich wollte nicht mehr warten, jede einzelne Faser meines Körpers sehnte sich nach ihm, ich versuchte all dieses Verlangen in meinen Blick zu legen. Er seufzte tief, während das Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte, nicht verschwand. Ich wusste, er hatte mich verstanden, auch ohne dass er meine Gedanken lesen konnte. Unwillkürlich schob sich der Songtext eines Musicals in meinen Kopf, den ich nicht beiseite schieben konnte und ich musste schmunzeln, der Versuch des Unterdrückens war zwecklos. Edward sah mich fragend, aber amüsiert an.

"Was ist denn nun schon wieder?"

"_Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night!_"

Er hob eine Augenbraue ehe er etwas sagte.

"Hör jetzt auf mit dem Mist, Bella! Das ist auch so schon schwer genug für mich!"

Es sollte wohl ernst klingen, aber er musste selber lachen. Ich fühlte mich so geborgen bei ihm, ich vertraute ihm, ich würde bis ans Ende der Welt mit ihm gehen. Und ich wusste, dass ich das Richtige tat, das mein bisheriges Leben so verlaufen war, wie es bis zum heutigen Tage passiert war, nur damit es zu diesem augenblicklichen Moment kommen konnte. Edward senkte sich zu mir herab, während er sich noch immer auf seine muskulösen Arme stützte, er schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und öffnete sie wieder:

"Bereit?" , fragte er und sein verführerisches, wenn auch jetzt etwas unsicheres Lächeln brachte mich fast um den Verstand.

"Bereit, wenn Du es bist." , antwortete ich aufmunternd schmunzelnd und mein Herz setzte zu einem Spurt an.

Ich schloss die Augen, hielt den Atem an und wartete.


	6. Zusammen Eins werden

Instinktiv stellte sich mein Körper auf den bevorstehenden Schmerz ein, ich spürte, wie all meine Muskeln sich anspannten. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, alle Legenden, die sich um das berüchtigte erste Mal rankten, stürzten unaufhaltsam auf mich ein. Für den Augenblick schien die Welt aufgehört zu haben sich zu drehen, es gab nur die Schwärze hinter meinen Lidern, in der die Gedanken Achterbahn fuhren und meinen hämmernden Herzschlag.

Das erste, was ich wieder fühlte, war Edwards sanfte Hand an meiner Wange und kurze Zeit später seine zärtlichen Lippen auf meinen. Und dann, weiter unten, das, wonach mein Körper sich die ganze Zeit verzehrt hatte. Kein Schmerz, nur das alles andere verschattende Gefühl endlich vollständig zu sein. Ein erlöstes Stöhnen entwich meinen Lippen. Unwillkürlich machte ich ein Hohlkreuz und presste mich gegen ihn, gerade in dem Moment als er sich zu mir hinabsinken ließ, auf diesem Weg wurden wir noch enger Eins und ich sank besiegt in die Kissen zurück. Ein himmlisches Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, während ich meine Augen weiterhin geschlossen hielt. Ich war überzeugt davon, dass man mir meine benebelte Glückseligkeit ansehen musste, aber dennoch hörte ich Edward besorgt fragen:

"Alles in Ordnung?" , es klang seltsam weit weg inmitten des Gefühlssturms, der in mir tobte. Wie konnte er immer noch zweifeln? Ich räkelte mich unter ihm, um erahnen zu können, welches Hochgefühl mich noch erwartete, wenn die ersehnten Bewegungen einsetzen würden, imitierte sein schiefes Lächeln und nickte. Irgendetwas in meinem Tun überzeugte ihn auf wundersame Weise. Ich spürte die Schwere seines Körpers auf meinem lasten und genoss die Nähe, die uns nun verband.

Unendlich vorsichtig begann er sich zu bewegen, sehr langsam zunächst. Ich vermutete, er fürchtete immer noch, mich zu zerbrechen, aber ich gab ihm zu verstehen, dass diese Angst unbegründet war, ich fühlte nichts außer Zufriedenheit und unbändiger Lust, die zum Ziel geführt werden wollte. Ich begann mich seinen Bewegungen anzupassen und erntete sofort jubelnde Bestätigung von jeder Zelle meines Körpers. Alles passte zusammen, wie ein gigantisches Puzzle, dem jetzt die letzten Teile hinzugefügt wurden, wir waren für einander bestimmt, es konnte niemals einen Zweifel daran geben. Ich gab mich ihm ganz hin, fühlte ihn, spürte ihn, folgte seinem Rhythmus, der mich auf sicheren Pfaden der Erlösung Stück für Stück näher brachte. Ich genoss den leicht schmerzenden Druck, wenn seine Hände meine Arme oder Schultern fest umklammert hielten. Ich versuchte jede einzelne Empfindung dieser Nacht zu speichern, auf dass ich sie alle niemals vergessen würde, ganz gleich, was mir noch vorbestimmt war. Ich vergrub meine Hände in seinem Haar, während seine eisigen Lippen meinen Oberkörper mit gierigen Küssen überhäuften.

Das perfekte Zusammenspiel unserer nackten Körper wurde flüchtig unterbrochen als das erneute Reißen von feinem Stoff mich aus dem Konzept brachte. Ich schlug für einen kurzen Moment die Augen auf. Ein weißer Regen fast schwerelos herabsinkender Federn folgte den Gesetzen der Erdanziehungskraft. Augenblicklich konnte ich mir nicht erklären, was passiert war. Ich folgte einigen Federn mit meinem Augen, passten sie doch in die Schönheit des Momentes, das Mondlicht ließ sie auf zauberhafte Weise leuchten, während sie ihrem Ziel entgegenschwebten. Meine umherwandelnden Blicke wurden von Edwards Anblick gestoppt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine perfekten Gesichtszüge endlich losgelöst von der Kontrolle der Selbstbeherrschung, jedoch geprägt von einer neuen ekstatischen Anspannung. Ich war so glücklich in jenem Moment, dass er endlich sorglos fühlen konnte wie auch ich fühlte. Die innere Unruhe zwang mich kurze Zeit später, erneut die Augen zu schließen und mich dem Verlangen meines Körpers hinzugeben. Ich spürte, wie Edwards Hände sanft um mich herum griffen und mir zärtlich befahlen mich aufzurichten. Wir verharrten für einen kurzen Moment, um die Veränderung unser vereinten Körper spüren zu können, und es fühlte sich gut an! Praktisch auf seinem Schoß sitzend, die Beine hinter ihm gekreuzt, schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Rücken und drückte mich ganz eng an ihn. Als er fortfuhr sich zu bewegen, konnte ich die fremden Laute, die über meine Lippen kamen, nicht zurückhalten. Schließlich ruhte mein offener Mund an seinem Schlüsselbein und versuchte mit meinem heißen, gepressten Atem vergeblich seine eisige Haut zu wärmen.

In Gedanken konnte ich uns sehen, vor dem riesigen Fenster, das den malerischen, verlassenen Strand unter einem sternenklaren Himmel zeigte. Eine perfekte Einheit, verschmolzen in Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit. Und der Mond thronte über alledem und tauchte unsere Körper in gespenstisches Licht, dass wir selbst unwirklich wirken mussten, unsere Haut so weiß wie Schnee. Edwards Hände fuhren fest und lustvoll über meinen Rücken, gierig und fordernd. Ich spürte irgendwann einen Schmerz, der sich dort ausbreitete, wo seine Fingernägel sich ekstatisch in meine Haut gekrallt hatten und weiter ihre brennenden Pfade zogen. Der Schmerz war warm und auf fremde Art erregend. Wie programmiert wandte ich mein Gesicht auf die andere Seite, öffnete abermals die Augen und betrachtete fasziniert mein fremdes Selbst in der sich spiegelnden Fensterscheibe. Ich wirkte nicht real, ich war ein geisterhaftes Wesen mit einer Hautfarbe als bestünde ich aus weißem Marmor, unwirklich dazu wirkte mein erhitztes Gesicht und mein Haar, das wirr aussah und einigen Federn Obhut bot. Auf meinem Rücken schimmerten in dunkelroten, fast schwarzen Bahnen die Wunden, die Edward dort hinterlassen hatte. Gebannt verfolgte ich die dünnen blutigen Rinnsale, die aus ihnen hervorgetreten waren und ihren Weg suchten, sich mit der weißen Seide vereinen zu können. Ich fühlte keinen Schmerz, ich bewunderte die unglaubliche Schönheit des Augenblicks, obgleich alles unwirklich und fremd aussah, hielt der Anblick eine ganz eigene malerische Magie.

Die kreisenden Bewegungen, die ich nun zu vollführen begann, entlockten auch Edward hörbare, schwere Atemgeräusche. Ich schloss wieder die Augen, ich spürte, dass das Ziehen sich wieder zu konzentrieren begann, viel mächtiger als beim ersten Mal. Alles in mir opferte sich dem ständig intensiver werdenden Gefühl, das alles in sich vereinte, Lust, Leidenschaft, Ekstase, vollkommen auf. Es war wie das Streben nach einem lang ersehnten Ziel, das jetzt klar und deutlich vor mir lag. Ich setze zum letzten Spurt an. Meine Muskeln verkrampften sich, alles in mir spannte sich an, meine Atmung ging schwer. Ich umklammerte Edward so fest als wäre ich entschlossen, ihn nie wieder loszulassen. Auch er hielt mich fest, so kräftig, dass ich unter anderen Umständen vielleicht Schmerz empfunden hätte. Aber zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wollte ich nichts anderes, noch fester umarmen, noch enger bei einander sein. Auch Edwards Atmung ging gepresst und unregelmäßig. Ein Vibrieren durchzog meinen ganzen Körper, viel intensiver und erschütternder als beim ersten Mal als Edward nur mit mir gespielt hatte. Das Zittern war überall, sammelte sich jedoch bald weiter unten in meinem Körper, dort wo das ganze Zentrum der Lust beherbergt zu sein schien, konzentrierte sich, wurde noch stärker und explodierte, im gleichen Moment als auch Edwards Bewegungen ruckartiger und kräftiger wurden. Obwohl das Ziel erreicht war, ließ das Kribbeln in mir lange Zeit noch nicht nach. Und so verharrten wir in unserer perfekten, eng umschlungenen Einheit und genossen gemeinsam das Echo des zusammen Erlebten.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lockerten sich unsere Griffe von einander, so dass ich lächelnd zurück in die Kissen sinken konnte. Ich spürte, wie sich allmählich alles in mir wieder beruhigte, mein Herzklopfen leiser und langsamer wurde und das Adrenalin meinen Blutkreislauf verließ. Ich war vollkommen zufrieden und entspannt, räkelte mich, um den Nachhall der Gefühle noch einmal in mir widerklingen zu lassen. Ich schlug die Augen auf und fing Edwards Blick auf:

"Ich lebe noch." , flüsterte ich und lächelte genussvoll.

Er sagte nichts, sah mich nur an mit seinen perfekten Zügen und strich mir die wirren Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Im Halbdunkeln erahnte ich den Ansatz eines Lächelns auf seinen schmalen Lippen. Einen Moment später legte er sich neben mich und ich drehte mich zu ihm. Wir sahen uns noch lange an, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, aber wir wussten, es war richtig gewesen und ich glaubte, für uns beide sprechen zu können, als ich dachte, dass wir nie etwas Schöneres und Intensiveres erlebt hatte. Hinter Edward durch das Fenster konnte ich bereits den ersten schmalen Lichtstreif am Horizont erkennen, der den nächsten Tag ankündigte, als die Müdigkeit begann ihren Kampf über mich zu gewinnen. Es wird noch so viele neue Morgen geben, soviel zu sehen und zu erleben, und wir können das alles gemeinsam erfahren, für immer. Ja, ich war jetzt bereit dieses Leben für ein neues, ein ewiges aufzugeben, Edward und ich würden zusammen sein und nichts würde uns je wieder trennen können, dachte ich immer noch lächelnd, während ich wohlig in den Schlaf hinüber glitt.


End file.
